New Neighbor
by Gure-dono
Summary: Kousuke gets a new neighbor and ditches Eyes and Rio! This new turn of events isn't all so bad after all, Kousuke might get a new friend out of this girl, or perhaps more!Hiatus


ALO ALL! This is foolish of me to be making another story up on here, but WHATEVER MAN! WELCOME TO MY WORLD!

* * *

Kousuke sat at his computer, talking to Eyes and Rio on MSN messenger.

**Something Along The Lines Of "I Don't Care" **says: So uh Eyes Rio...I got new neighbors! And…they're kinda...freaky, if you ask me. I don't wanna be one to judge but hey, they REALLY freak me out

**The Red Barron** says: Stupid Kousuke. You always judge. But you should say hi, I mean you ARE gonna be living next to them for a while. Until either of you move out so get used to it

Eyes suddenly came into the conversation.

**Eyes** says: Come down to my apartment. We'll talk there. The constant ding-ings give me a migraine. And remember, be careful Kousuke, Rio. It's getting dark. Try to get here as soon as possible.

**Something Along The Lines Of "I Don't Care"** says: But… Eyes, it's like… not even dark yet… it's 5:00…

**Eyes** says: Does it honestly look like I care? Just get over here… now…

**Something Along The Lines Of "I Don't Care" **says: but I have things to do, I have laundry—even though I have only a few out fits, I still have to do it ya know,

**Eyes** says: Does it still honestly look like I care? Oh, and by the way, the Hunters are coming. Have fun, Kousuke.

**Something Along The Lines Of 'I Don't Care'** says: Right! I'm on my way! I'll be there faster than you could say "I hate Ayumu"!

**Eyes** says: I hate Ayumu…

**Something Along The Lines Of "I Don't Care"** says: ….smart-ass….

**Eyes** says: Quit distracting me. Just get over here.

**The Red Barron** says: I'll be there soon, Eyes! Bye, Kousuke.

Eyes and Rio, a.k.a The Red Barron left the conference at about the same time, leaving Kousuke alone. With no other options, he logged off also, but not without leaving a nasty personal message for Eyes and Rio. Grinning and pouting to himself, he wondered how he should meet the new neighbor.

No ideas.

He slammed the door and only got down the hall a few feet before changing his mind. Eyes always, always tricked him, but not without being persuaded to do so by Rio. He was probably taking her out for tea and crumpets.

"Damn him and his…HIS BRITISH WAYS!" Kousuke thought. (I apologize to all British people, kay? ) "I'm just gonna stay here and…and do stuff, I can have some fun, too. Like _I'd_ want to go his apartment with that freaking pyro!" He ran into his room and slammed it again behind him.

"I'll find some way to meet her." He kicked his wall as he put his coat on the back of a chair. He quickly had an idea. "I'll be feminine! Like…like…LIKE A HOUSEWIFE!" He shouted raising a finger and, once again, running and slamming the door. _This time_ he was heading towards the grocery store. He searched high and low through the bakery section, until he found something good.

Kousuke just about walked into his apartment complex before he decided to concrete his decision. He flipped open his up-to-date-very-shiny cell phone and called Eyes.

"Hey Eyes!" he shouted happily, but in a needy tone.

"Why aren't you here yet?" Eyes asked coldly.

"C'mon Eyes! No hello, no 'Hey, how ya doing?', my buddy old pal. You hate me!" Kousuke shouted again yet overdramatically.

"Why, my good friend, I did ask that. I simply asked where you were. The Hunters are indeed at large. I thought you might have been hurt…" He paused and Kousuke pulled his phone away to look if there was still service. It was silent on the other line. "CONSIDERING THAT YOU AREN'T HERE _YET_!"

Kousuke gawked at the phone. Eyes never REALLY raised his voice at him before.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! SOMETHING CAME UP! I CAN'T COME! I CAN'T COME!"

"Oh is that right…? Neighborly things?" he asked slyly. Kousuke blushed, embarrassed.

"No.' He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. What do you need?" Eyes muttered, changing the subject.

"Well uh…heh heh. There's this girl. Who I want to meet…"

"The one who lives across from you? Continue."

"Uh! Um! Oh! _No!_ But, but….okay it is! Shut up. What do you give a neighbor? A _female neighbor_. I was thinking…ya know…brownies?"

"What if she doesn't _like_ chocolate? What if she's _allergic_? What is she's _diabetic_? What if she doesn't like _walnuts_…or _icing_?"

Kousuke stammered. "QUIT RUINING MY PLANS! AND FOR YOUT INFORMATION THEY ARE _PLAIN_!"

"Oh my…how dreary. What if she likes them with those things? What would you do then? Would you go out and buy a different kind? No, you wouldn't. That's rude and you are a cheapskate. What brand did you get? I personally like—"

"I got the freshly made ones straight from the bakery. They're still warm." He muttered glaring at something, a different way.

"Oh, she should like those."

"Wha…I mean…Eyes! WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT UP SUCH A FIGHT!"

"Bye Kousuke. Have fun!" Eyes said in a sing-song voice.

"YOU FRICKEN--!"

Dial tone.

"Dammit."

By this time, he had already reached his door. He threw the phone against it and slumped against the door right across from him, sliding down it. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I get teased, but I'm better than him."

He stayed out there, not moving, besides sitting on the floor with one leg out, and one arched at the knee, leaning against the door with all his weight. His head was also against it, upwards and using much of his weight. Much to his surprise, he was soon laying on the ground, in someone's apartment with boxes and furniture all around.

"I'm sorry, but I heard something…" He jolted his attention upwards to the girl leaning right above him giggling. He blushed. She was only inches from is face.

"Hi I'm Kousuke Asazuki..." he muttered as he sat up. The girl straightened up and lent him a hand. When he was up, she patted his shoulder.

"I'm Aki Hazuki! What a coincidence!"

He scanned her apartment more. "Huh?"

She laughed and walked over to her couch. "That our last names sound alike!"

"Oh, I guess so!" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "So I'm gonna say that you're the new neighbor…?"

She turned around quickly, causing her hair to spin. "Uh-huh! Where do you live? I don't think some weird guy off the street and land himself at my door."

"Nope, not just _any _guy." He laughed insincerely.

"What do you mean by that?" She said, rummaging through a box. "Is something wrong?"

He was taking a box that was labeled "kitchen" to the kitchen. "Oh, nothin'!" he shouted.

"That's good!" She replied, smiling. "Hey, you wanna make some coffee while you're there?"

"I don't know where anything is!" He said, peeking his head out through the doorway.

"Kousuke? Are you really that dumb? Everyone keeps coffee in the same place!" She stood up and walked next to him, shoulders touching, and opened the cupboard above his head, pulling out some instant coffee. She pulled down two mugs also and a kettle. "Everything is together in this apartment. My friends say I'm too organized. That_ could _be a good thing. I'm not sure…"

He stepped back, giving her room. "Oh, no, it is a good thing. But when you're a neat freak and you're house is _literally_ spotless, then it's a _little_ weird."

She put a finger to her lip and looked up. "Huh. Maybe it is." She turned and looked at him "I never thought about it like that! Thanks for letting me. I don't feel as out of place as before."

He stared at her. "Aki…"

"Yeah?" She was tending to her coffee, and facing downwards.

"Oh!" He hadn't even realized he said her name. "Nothing. …Uh, did you need help unpacking tonight? I'd stick around to help you, ya know? We could get to know each other better. We _are_ gonna be living next to each other for awhile, so we minds well be friends!"

She gasped and fell over in shock almost. "Really! Oh! Thank you so much! You're the first person to ask! I really appreciate it!"

He smiled at her. "I don't know how I could be the first person…"

"Well…you are." She grinned as he walked past her to go out into the living room. Yet he stopped and glanced down at the cat on the counter. He poked at it.

"Is…is it…real!" He was about to pet its head. It looked so life-like. He meowed at him, and it caught him off-guard, and he almost fell onto Aki and the other side of the counter. "IT IS!"

She giggled at him. "Yeah! His name is Ayumu!"

He drew a blank. "A-A-A…A-Ayumu…? Eyes is not going to like this…" He buried his face into his hand.

"Huh…wha…who?" Aki asked, looking at him funny. "Uh…never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"Speaking of Eyes…"

* * *

Well Holy Bajeasus that was long... ANYWHO! My frind help me on this one! In fact, she wrote most of it! ..

Friend says: All of it...

me: QUIET! MY TURN TO SPEAK!

Friend: rawr...

Me: MOVING ON, the friend who helped me on this story deserves most of the credit, I just like Kousuke and romance stories! Please Read And Review! It means a lot to us! Byeeee! No! ADIOS!


End file.
